


Cuddling

by whichlights



Series: In which Keith and Lance talk to each other (except not really) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Exhaustion, M/M, Maybe i wrote three of these things in the middle of the night, Miscommunication, Passing Out, also i apparently have a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith is exhausted and Lance needs to talk.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The one where Lance talks to Keith, except he's asleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Warning- slightly misleading title

It's late, and Lance is spending the evening in the lounge taking a well deserved break. Ah, what he would give for a glass of lemonade and a cheeseburger.

Instead, he gets Keith, stumbling in, his shirt dark with sweat, and his jacket tied around his waist. He looks at Lance oddly, then seems to run out of energy to care.

Despite himself, Lance is worried. "Are you okay, man?"

Keith waved a hand. "Yah, yah just..." a yawn interrupted his speech. "Training."

Lance bit his lip. "You've been training a lot lately. You look exhausted. When was the last time you slept?"

"Um..." Keith's eyes closed and he flopped onto the couch lifelessly.

Lance startled and nearly yelped. Scrambling up, he ran over to check on Keith. His breathing was steady and his face twitched, so he wasn't hurt. He'd just worked himself to exhaustion.

Lance sighed and sat down next to his teammate. "Man, this can't be healthy. Working yourself to the point where you just pass out?"

Keith mumbled something in his sleep and moved closer to Lance. Lance froze, but Keith was still asleep. His hand was cold.

"Oh. You're cold and I'm hot?" Lance almost laughed. Instead, he found himself draping his jacket over Keith. "Um... better?"

Keith responded by giving a soft snore and moving closer.

Lance felt a slight heat in his cheeks. "You're kinda cuddly, huh?"

His mood dropped. "Would you be cuddly if you knew I liked guys?"

Lance started rambling. "I'm bi. Like, reaally bi. Aggressively bisexual. Also I have ADHD. Yah, I'm not exactly... normal. But hey! I mean, I do my job."

"I'm not very good at my job, am I?" Lance whispered. "I just want to help the team but I'm not good at my job. At all. I end up kicking stuff and making us fall."

"And you... well, I mean... you're... you! The best pilot, the best at everything I'm the worst at. I don't hate you. I'm insecure. I'm jealous."

Lance laughed dryly. "That's not an excuse. I know, I know. I'll see myself out. I'll tell Shiro and Allura where you are."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and the other one at like two am please save me from Klance hell (dont i like it here)


End file.
